


Class Diaries

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Diary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> 

Fred and George entered Snape’s office once the older wizard gave them permission to. They had received a letter from the Potions Master saying that he required a word with them, it wasn’t a detention, but they still felt as though they had done something wrong.

  
“Gentlemen,” Severus greeted, sitting at his desk.

  
“Professor,” both twins replied.

  
“Sit.” Severus indicated to the two chairs in front of his desk and they both took a seat. “I guess your addled brains haven’t yet come up with the reason why I called for you.”

  
The twins looked at each other and then looked back at the professor. “No.”

  
“Today in class, I asked you for your class diaries.”

  
“Yes,” the twins answered together.

  
Severus made an annoyed face, and stood up. He walked to the wall with the lined shelves and stopped at the one which had the class diaries of the Year 7 class, picking up the one with the name 'Weasley' on the spine.

  
“What am I holding?”

  
“Our class diary.”

  
“And you don’t see anything wrong with that statement?”

  
They looked at each other once more before looking back at Snape. “No.”

  
“You are two and I only have one diary.”

  
“Yeah,” they both replied. “We’re twins.”

  
Severus dismissed the reasoning and continued, “I need two diaries, I need to give you separate grades.”

  
“Then we’ll duplicate it,” Fred suggested as he produced his wand.

  
“Mr. Feasley,” Severus warned.

  
“Look, Professor,” George said to grab the man’s attention. “You know this: with muggle twins, there is sensing each other and kind of knowing what the other is thinking.”

  
Fred continued, “But with wizard twins we truly know what one another is thinking. We can access each other’s mind to gather information. What one knows the other knows. The diaries would be the same.” Both boys looked at him with a serious face, not understanding exactly what he wanted.

  
“Not if you don’t access each other’s mind,” Severus said as he sat back down.

  
Both twins frowned. “95% will still be the same,” George warned.

  
“I know,” Severus conceded. “But I want to look at the 5% which will  _not_  be the same.”

  
Fred and George swapped a look before they looked back at Snape.

  
“In the end, you’ll probably get the same grade,” Severus said with a confident tone. “But I want to know that you can be your own persons.”

 


End file.
